A current comparator may be used to generate an output signal based on a comparison of an input current to a set of current thresholds. For example, if the input current is lower than all of the set of current thresholds, the current comparator generates an output signal with a particular value. If the input current is higher than all of the set of current thresholds, the current comparator generates the output signal with another particular value. In a similar manner, if the input current is lower than some of the set of current thresholds, but higher than other of the set of current thresholds, the current comparator generates the output signal with yet another particular value. The output signal of a current comparator may be used to control one or more other components.
As with many devices, the accuracy of the comparison performed by a current comparator is of concern to designers. Additionally, the component count and power consumption of a current comparator is another concern for designers.